weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Predator's Ship
Name A Predator's Ship is a carrier and battle cruiser for Predators. They are spacecrafts used by Predators and features in the game Aliens v Predator 3 bringing Predators to BG386 and similiar is size to the craft that featured in the film Alien v Predator. They also appear in the games AVP: Evolution, Predator: Concrete Jungle, Aliens v Predator 2 and Aliens v Predator: Requiem and the films Predator, Predators and Aliens v Predator: Requiem. Predator Spacecrafts are attached to the underside front of a Predator's Ship, these can be deployed as required, as are Dropships and Drop Pods which are deployed from the aft area. Characteristics Reference stats table. Appearance Appearances in the following; Predator (film) Predators (film) Alien v Predator (film) Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film) Aliens v Predator: Requiem (video game) Aliens v Predator 3 AVP: Evolution Predator: Concrete Jungle Aliens v Predator 2 Other craft Dropship USS Marlow Predator's Drop Pod Predator Dropship Predator Spacecraft Interactions [[AvP_3|'Aliens v Predator 3']] A Predator's Ship destroys the USS Marlow at the beginning of the Aliens v Predator 3 campaigns, this spacecraft appears much larger than spacecraft appearing in the films and is shown from the angle of one of the surviving dropships as it flies past. [[wikipedia:Predator_(film)|'Predator (film)']] After releasing a pod in Earth's orbit a Predator Spacecraft continues on it's journey. [[wikipedia:Alien_vs._Predator|'Alien v Predator (film)']] In the film Alien v Predator the Predator's Ship uses a plasma beam cutter for the purpose of opening an entrance to the underground Pyramid, beginning a hunt against both humans and Aliens. [[AVP: Evolution|'AVP: Evolution']] A Predator's Ship appears in the beginning of a Predator's missions and then again in the level Predator Ship, a Predator is aboard and needs to escape, first collecting his Wrist Blades then using a Predator's Drop Pod for his escape, this begins a Jungle Hunter mission in and about the installations on the surface. Predator: Concrete Jungle Failing killing all targets and being shot in the eye by Bruno's wife Isabella, the Predator makes a hasty escape, leaving behind some of his equipment. As he attempts to reach his ship he is incapacitated by an explosion, and sets off the ship's self-destruct sequence but fails to kill himself. Shamed by defeat and having exposed his race to the humans, the Predator is exiled by his clan to a planet inhabited by deadly alien creatures. Continuity [[AvP_3|'Aliens v Predator 3']] A Predator's Ship deploys Predator Dropships for Predators' deployment to the surface of BG386. Appearing in the opening scene for the Marines' campaign and again at the end in the level Pyramid. As predators descend they land at different locations and either a player's predator or a predator which battles the other players, a marine called Rookie and the alien called Number 6. [[wikipedia:Predator_(film)|'Predator (film)']] A Pod is released in the film Predator from a Predator's Ship at the beginning of the film bringing a Predator to Earth. Unlike other films were Predators would return collecting their dead, the Predator is killed and left and in the film as in others would set his self destruct killing him and destroying any remains. [[wikipedia:Alien_vs._Predator|'Alien v Predator (film)']] A Predator's Ship deploys Drop Pods for Predators' deployment to the surface of Earth in the film Alien v Predator. First deploying Drop Pods at the Whaling Station and later landing to collect Scar, who has died in battle. Production MPC VFX supervisor Adam Valdez was tasked with over 140 effects heavy shots that centered on the film's title characters, the alien warriors, predators, and Alien Queen, a predator spacecraft, an army of 16,000 aliens, digital space and ancient pyramid environments, along with invisible effects such as rain, snow and shot-enhancing rubble. Post Production Produced completely in a digital form, both spacecraft and drop pods were a large part of the FX for MPC, centering about the arriving spacecraft dropping off the drop pods. Adrian De Wet compositor, Stuart Penn modeler and Sule Bryan digital compositor at Framestore CFC produced the designs and models digitally along with Christoph Ammann effects technical director, while Danielle Nadal senior dataop, Ben Dishart 3D texturer, Ryan Harrington 3D artist and Paul Beilby lead CGI artist and lead technical director at Cinesite produced particle effects like dust, snow and debris. MPC staff amongst others included Tom Kimberley digital compositor, Balazs Kiss digital texture artist, Andy Middleton lead texture artist, Janine Pauke digital matte painter and James Prosser production coordinator. [[wikipedia:Aliens_vs._Predator:_Requiem|'Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film)']] A Predator Spacecraft is deployed from the underside of a Predator's Ship in Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film). Shortly afterwards a release of Xenomorphs causes the spacecraft to crash near the town if Gunnison. [[Aliens_V_Predator_Requiem|'Aliens v Predator Requiem (video game)']] In the game a Predator lands in a Drop Pod as he sets about cleaning the scene. In gameplay a Predator Spacecraft and Predator's Ship appears, the Predator Spacecraft appears in the credits but in the game it is a Predator's Ship with the same interior, laser beam cutter and bridge which featured in the film Alien v Predator. [[:category:Spacecraft|'Various']] Drop Pods are only deployed from a Predator's Ship. In the film Predator as in the film Predators the Predator's Ship is of a smaller size, this smaller size also is a feature of Predator's Ships in games like AVP: Evolution in the level Predator Ship. In this level a predator escapes the damaged ship by using an escape pod which was similiar with the escape pod that featured in the film Predator. Escape Pods differ from Drop Pods as they are equipped with multiple rockets and are able to be manoeuvred in flight, drop pods only descend to the surface on set flight paths. [[wikipedia:Predators_(film)|'Predators (film)']] A Predator's Ship also appears in Predators (film), this craft is similiar to the spacecrafts that appear in Aliens v Predator 3, Alien v Predator (film) and Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film) although smaller in size and a slightly different design. Berserker, Falconer and Tracker use it as their craft, later the Classic is released from being crucified in the Predator Camp and activates the craft by his Wrist Communicator. After a battle were the Classic is killed, Berserker destroys the craft using his Wrist Communicator. Predator: Concrete Jungle The Predator before being exiled destroys his spacecraft but fails in killing himself, due to this and leaving his equipment, when follow clan members arrive they set course in their spacecraft to a distant planet inhabited by aliens and leave him stranded there. Later after 100 years and called Scarface the predator returns to Earth. Both clan members spacecraft and Scarface's spacecrafts are of similiar design. Aliens v Predator 2 In November 2211, a Predator arrives on Aurora, one of Weyland-Yutani's first colonies, and discovers an early Weyland-Yutani research camp placed there. Having stalked and killed several marines turns and goes after Corporal Rykov who he injures. In December 2230, 19 years after the events, and about 6 days after the incident in the POC, the lone Predator, ranked an Elite, arrives on LV1201 with two clan members for a hunt, but their ship is noticed by Rykov, who is now a mercenary general. In a final cut scene, as the USS Verloc departs LV1201, the Predators depart in their spacecraft, chasing their next hunt. In the expansion, a predator arrives in a Predator Spacecraft on LV1201 near Dig Site 6 and continues through the levels Legend, Stasis and Honor and Death. The spacecraft is of similiar design as with other spacecrafts. Timeline The films Alien v Predator and Aliens v Predator: Requiem occur in the early 21st Century on Earth. See also References Citations Aliens v Predator 3 (video game) Alien v Predator (film) Aliens v Predator: Requiem (film) Predators (film) AVP: Evolution MPC Footnotes Category:Predator Category:spacecraft Category:Alien vs. Predator Category:Aliens vs. Predator: Requiem Category:Predators 2010